30 days UsUk Challenge
by AydenJones
Summary: The 30 days OTP challenge with UsUk/UkUs. Various plots accordingly to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**OTP CHALLENGE 30 DAYS : UsUk/UkUs**

Day 1: Holding hands

Alfred watched as the bus's doors slid open and many people walked into the public transport vehicle.

He cared for none of them, but him. He, the one what made his heart beat so fast that made him fear that would pop out, that made his cheeks grow warm and palms sweat. He was that one that just seated next to him on the crowded bus saying a quick 'Hello' to his classmate.

For someone else the boy was nothing special. Shorter than Alfred, blonde hair, acid-like green eyes, and huge eyebrows. No, Arthur Kirkland, was not a beauty as he wasn't a very nice person either. He tried to act like the gentleman that he wasn't, his personality was somehow shitty and he was hard to understand or care for.

But with all his odds he made Alfred F. Jones fall in love with him.

Alfred would feel fall more comfortable around the other boy if he hadn't actually confessed just to be rejected. Well not rejected exactly, more like Arthur blushed, slapped him than stormed out. How was he supposed to handle that?

The little 'Hello' was a sign that Arthur didn't hate him, which is a good thing. Arthur not looking at him at all and acting like he was thin air…not such a good thing.

Alfred decided to break the ice. "Crowded today, isn't it?"

The honey-blonde practically self-slapped himself for this. Couldn't his brain produce something more intelligent in a crises situation like this one?

'Indeed it is, I could use some personal space, after all." He said, voice monotonous and cold.

Alfred shut up after that. He didn't want to piss the British boy off more than he already was and tried to scoot farther away.

He couldn't move to much into the overly crowded bus but he did his best and looked around.

Arthur saw the sudden movement and sighed. 'That bloody idiot…' He thought with a sigh. But it was somehow his fault, wasn't it? He looked at the taller boy who seemed beyond uncomfortable and embarrassed. That boy who confessed to him, and he slapped and than stormed out.

That boy that Arthur liked as well but was too embarrassed and flushed to say that.

With a smile he got closed to Alfred. The boy looked at him with a questioning glance. Arthur guessed that his action made no sense. He agreed with that.

The British boy gently took the American's hand into his own and smiled up at him. Alfred flushed scarlet and smiled as well holding Arthur's hand a little tighter.

It was a small and simple apology, but for Alfred meant everything. He swore his heart will finally pop out his chest, but finally, he couldn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Arthur cursed the day he agreed to Kiku's invitation on joining him at an anime convention.

Yes, his boyfriend and his best friend both loved anime and were very excited to really consider anything around them.

This thing, the Englishman couldn't do. Because he was fucking freezing. Because they were in a tent. In the middle of October. In London. Be Anime conventions dammed!

You'd probably wonder why they were in tents when Arthur lived in London. He did too. Then Kiku and Alfred both laughed and said that living in a tent is part of the festival's thrill. Arthur started questioning their sanity.

Let's get back to the point when Arthur was cold. And his boyfriend wouldn't notice his obvious trembling because he was too busy talking with Kiku about the 'awesome cosplays they were going to see the next day'. Arthur couldn't care less.

The short blonde man started looking around their start in the quest of finding something he could use to warm himself a little. No such luck. Alfred packed for them and apparently he thought the weather in London was the same with the one in L.A.

He guessed that his expression started looking extremely murderous because a quick glance at him Kiku excused himself out of their tent with a speed that could rival with the speed of a retreating Italian.

"Is going to be mega-super-upper-awesome dude!" He said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"I highly doubt that." Arthur said, his tone bitter and voice shaking.

Alfred turned to him, concern shining in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Iggy, are you crying?" He asked innocently.

Arthur was torn between kicking Alfred in the head for his lack of the ability of sensing the mood or hug him for his utter adorability.

"No, I am nor crying. But you will probably be, because very soon, I am getting out of here!" He yelled at his boyfriend and immediately regretted it.

'  
Alfred looked hurt and quietly asked a simple "Why?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am cold, you git. You've packed too many summer clothes." He explained.

Alfred bounced back to his sunny attitude in just one second. "Why couldn't you say that from the first time. I know a perfect way to heat you up."

The smirk on Alfred's lips made the older's man cheeks flush and warm a little. The younger moved so he was behind Arthur. He positioned the Englishman so he was lying between Alfred's legs, his back against the other's chest, Alfred's arms around his waist.

Truth to be told Arthur felt a lot better and warmer. He didn't know if it was from the other's body heat or from the feeling of love and safety the other gave him. Maybe it was from both.

Alfred kissed his cheek softly murmuring a in low tone "I am sorry for the clothes…"

Arthur tuned his head and kissed the boy square on the lips. "Is okay. I am fine now." He said cuddling closer to Alfred.

The latter smiled and nuzzled the other's neck with his nose. "I'm glad."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie

"Arthur I am going to kill you the moment I come back!" Alfred threatened his chucking boyfriend.

To the Englishman the whole situation was hilarious. He didn't mean for his spell to turn out like THIS but is was indeed amusing.

That day Alfred decided to play some videogame and chose to play Batman. Arthur rolled his eyes on that and told him his hero complex was getting out of hand. At said comment the American man reacted like a scolded teenager: proceeded to sulk and play his game anyway.

Recognizing a lost fight when he saw one, Arthur went in the basement to practice his magic a bit in the lack of better activity.

Never in a million years Arthur would have imagined that a simple replacing spell would turn out the way it did.

He realized that something was not right when he heard a too-deep voice to be Alfred's coming from upstairs. Fearing for the worse he ran upstairs, the wand clutched tightly in his fist.

Standing tall in the middle of their living room, was none other than Batman. He seemed to be just as confused as Arthur was.

"How did I get here?" He asked the Englishman.

The blonde man didn't know what to say. I was thinking about this as well.

"Arthur, you crazy bastard! What the hell did you do!?"

That was Alfred's voice…coming from…the telly? Wait…what?

But there it was. Alfred, clad in just his boxers and a loose T-shirt was standing on top of a building in the game he was just playing.

Then it clicked. The spell worked, so to speak, Alfred had switched places with Batman, who was now in his living room, while Alfred was in the game.

The weirdness of the whole situation made Arthur burst into a fit of laughter not caring of the fact that his boyfriend was shouting at his curses or of the fact that Batman was watching like he had seen a ghost.

When he finally stopped laughing he spoke to the black-clad superhero next to him.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes…thank you." The man said and Arthur went to prepare the tea, not really caring what Alfred had to say about this. Serves him right for being a dick.

When he returned Alfred had calmed down and Batman seated himself on the couch, fiddling with the controller making the image move in various angles. One in particular caught the Englishman's attention.

"Let it like that." He told Batman and the imaginary man did.

"What the hell are you doing Arthur?" Alfred question from the screen.

"I like this angle. I can see that lovely arse of yours." He said with a chuckle.

"Come on Arthur~ get me out of here~!" The man pleaded, his blush so adorably obvious in his voice.

"Hmmm…" Arthur feigned thinking for a while. "I will get you out, you shall wait one minute though."

None of them said a word and let Arthur do as he pleased, Alfred in fear that he will not get out and Batman because, really, he didn't get anything out of what just happened before his eyes.

"Ok, I am finished." Arthur announced and began chanting a spell lowly.

When he was done a bright purple light almost blinded him and Alfred was back in the living room a little confused at first.

Then he took a moment to process the fact that he was actually mad at Arthur and proceeded in chasing him around the house, game now forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: On a date

"…and we should do some tax collecting in a day or two." Yao Wang, the Jack of Spades said while showing the Queen different papers.

Arthur nodded at the Chinese man words, albeit a little groggily and waved his hand to dismiss him. He wasn't in the mood.

"What happened my Queen?" The man asked Arthur.

"Nothing. What could happen?" The blonde Queen of Spades replied.

"You had a fight with King Alfred this morning. May I know why?" Yao inquired further.

The little color Arthur had in his cheeks was now gone. "I've…yelled at him. That he doesn't do his job very well. That he plays around and doesn't play attention to the politics. That I was better without him." He said, his voice shaking.

Yao looked at the man with tired and knowing eyes. "But you don't mean any of that?"

"Of course not." Arthur sobbed. "Look Yao, I am tired. I will be in my chambers if you need me."

Arthur walked to his chambers in small and quiet steps wondering why he said those hurtful words to his beloved King. Surely Alfred would know that he didn't mean them, won't he?

He was so deep in his thoughts that didn't notice the subject of his thoughts walking in front of him.

"Yo Arthur!" He greeted scaring the man half to death.

"Oh Alfred, there you were, I have been looking for you. Now I am heading to my chambers." Arthur spoke slowly.

"Oh noes dude! You will go with me." Alfred said excitedly.

"And where do you want us to go, my King?" He asked kindly, a little smile playing on his features.

'The garden! The flowers are on bloom and you like flowers, don't ya?"

"Yes I do. There is a reason for all this?"

Truth to be told, it was a bit odd. A few hours ago, Arthur could have sworn that the young King was mad at him.

"Well yeah…" Alfred looked around awkwardly. "I want to show you that you need me around even if I am not always the most easy to work with King." He smiled. "Think it as a…date?"

A deep blush crept on Arthur's pale cheeks. "I will be happy to join you, my King."

He did join Alfred on a walk trough the palace gardens. The King was right and the unique violet and black flowers were in bloom, to Arthur's great delight.

By the end the date the Queen could agree to Alfred's previous words. He needed to King. Not only that the young man was a wonderful and loved King. But also, he needed him to bring a ray of sunshine in the black heart of the Queen of Spades.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Kissing

The hero saved the day once again. The fight was great and he was wounded badly, but the adrenaline pumped in his veins and carried on until the end. The villain was defeated and the town was once again safe from any danger. And all because of him.

But Alfred couldn't care about any of the praising he was getting. He just wanted to go back home and see him again. He didn't see his love for over a month, while the fight had been going on, and that hurt worse than any wound he had at that moment.

The blonde superhero went to change in his everyday clothes and pick his car from where he had left it over a month ago. He opened the car door and got inside the too small vehicle. He threw the costume in the backseat and turned on the radio.

It was playing Bon Jovi's Superhero Tonight. 'Oh the irony…' he thought with a sigh. He wanted just one time, not to be the humanity's hero, but just Arthur's alone. Not to leave him alone, or make him worry, to be a normal, loving boyfriend. He knew all to well that couldn't happen in the near future time, but he still had his hope.

The car ride was short and he finally arrived in front of the little house he shared with his lover. They had bought it together and decorated it in the same manner. It matched them both and they fitted quite well in the small living space.

He wondered if he should knock on the door or open it with his key. It was quite late and fearing to wake his lover up, he opted for the second.

Alfred slowly unlocked the front door and carefully slipped into the welcoming house. He let his shoes and coat near the door and went further into the house.

He was welcomed by silence. Or…not.

"Meow~"

The soft sound came from the kitchen and Alfred recognized it as the meowing sound of their cat, Knight. He supposed the animal was hungry and had heard him.

He walked into the kitchen not only to see the small brown cat, but also its beautiful owner. Arthur was asleep on one of the kitchen chairs while the cat tried to warn him of the new presence in the house. The Brit was too deep in his sleep to be woken up by a meowing sound.

Alfred smiled fondly and the sleeping man, kneeling in front of him and brushing a stray hair from his face.

Arthur never ceased to make his heart stop every time he saw him. Alfred just guessed that was true loved and he was still amazed by it. Even after 2 years of being in love with Arthur.

He softly pressed his lips to Arthur's slightly parted ones. Even in his sleep, the Brit sensed it was Alfred who was kissing him, so he responded to the gentle kiss, albeit sleepy.

When they parted, Arthur had his eyes open and his just kissed lips were up in a sweet smile.

"Welcome home love." He said and then went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

"Are you done Alfred?" The Brit asked the younger man who was currently hidden behind a changing room's curtain.

A grunt was heard from the other side and the blonde American poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"I am NOT coming out wearing this." He said, a light blush coloring his high cheeks.

Arthur pouted and crossed his arms around his chest. "And why is that?"

"Because…is embarrassing as fuck."

"I am more than sure that you look perfectly lovely." The Englishman assured with a small smile.

Alfred looked around and said: "Wait a second." Before closing the curtain once again.

Arthur was left looking around the shop. He liked it, but Alfred didn't seem to be too fond of it.

They were both in Hot Topic, Arthur trying to get the younger male into a punk outfit, the latter protesting against the idea. In the end he agreed after Arthur promised to wear a full American flag print clothing.

When the curtain was slid off Arthur couldn't help but want to ravish the American where he stood. The tight, oh so tight, leather pants hugged his long, muscular legs perfectly (let's not get to the fact that his pretty arse was shown), the loose Sex Pistols shirt fitting him just right. The final touch was the studded black leather jacket, which, in Arthur's opinion, was so much better than his normal Air Forces one.

"So…how do I…look?" Alfred asked his boyfriend somehow shyly.

Arthur blinked once. Twice. Didn't know how to express in a gentleman like manner. Didn't exist. Jump to the truth.

"I want to fuck you, right here, right now."

"Wha…? DUDE!" He turned scarlet and closed the curtain behind him leaving the older man with a rather…pressing situation.

After 10 minutes the two lovers were leaving the shop with a pleased Arthur holding three bags containing the clothes Alfred had just tried on. On the other hand, the blonde American was displeased with the idea but tried to cheer himself up with the thought of seeing his Englishman wearing the very American clothing.

When they arrived in New Yorker, Arthur didn't put up a fight like Alfred did, and dressed himself in the (horrible) clothing Alfred chose for him. Really, how could you wear something so obnoxious on you?

Alfred didn't buy the clothing, but snapped a few pictures on his Iphone with the flustered brit. They will make up his boredom some time…or maybe blackmail material?

He will think of that later. Now he had to make up a plan to get rid of the embarrassing leather clothing without Arthur observing…


End file.
